Thank You
by StoriUrahara
Summary: Just a little 'thank-you' Commander Shepard gives Joker. Rated T for fluffiness and a little cursing. One-shot.


So this is my first fanfic, and I'm pretty excited! ^w^ I really hope this turns out well, and I get a lot of reviews saying that it was a good read!

I wrote this a little while after I began Mass Effect (and a LONG time before my Shepard went all the way with Kaidan :3) because I thought that Joker and Commander Shepard would be a pretty cute match-up. I had hoped for it to be longer, but I was tired and just wanted to upload a story XD

The time period is after the mission on Virmire and the escape from the Citadel, but before the 'all-out' with Kaiden (or Liara, if your Shepard's preference turned out to be a female asari; your choice entirely. I actually have no knowledge of any conversations with Liara shortly after you duke it out with Matriarch Benezia since Kaidan thought I was trying to romance her [I was sympathizing because she had to assist in the assassination of her own mother], so I have no idea what happens, but I do plan to romance her on my second play through [when I play a man]).

Oh, and my Shepard looks like my profile picture, if you want to see! ^.^

Jeeze, now I'm just rambling! I can see you now, your face looks like this :o "GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!"

Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I do not own Mass Effect, nor do I receive any money for publishing a story about it. The copyright belongs solely to Bio Ware studios. If I did own Mass Effect, however, there would be a lot more ShepKaid and ShepJoke options :)

-x-

Commander Riza Shepard stumbled out of her sleeper pod, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Damn," she groaned, leaning against the pod. "Near death situations sure don't agree with me." Shaking her head, she sent her short blonde hair tumbling out from the horse tail she slept in. Running her fingers through her messy hair in an attempt to straighten the tangled strands, she gave herself a mental rundown of what had taken place on Virmire.

She had flown in with Kaiden and Garrus in the Mako to disable the AA tower, Wrex gave them all a scare down at the Salarian camp, Riza had gained more Prothean knowledge from a second beacon, Saren tried to justify his actions, and Ashley had to be left behind.

Riza winced. Ashley Williams, though as headstrong and biased as she had been, was one of the bravest soldiers Riza had ever encountered, and an important member to the team aboard the Normady. Her last words rang in Riza's head; "It's alright, Commander. I don't regret a thing."

Sighing, Riza absently traced the scar on her cheek. She had gotten it back in the Blitz, where she also failed to protect a soldier. She thought back to the de-briefing, where everyone noted Ashley's absence. Kaidan had seemed to take Ashley's death harder then the rest of the squad, so Riza would go comfort him later.

'Comfort him indeed,' Riza though, smiling slyly. 'I'd better tell Joker to shut up for awhile, though. He seems to have a knack for popping in during all the wrong times.' Pushing herself off the sleeper pod, Riza started towards the command deck, thinking about Joker.

Joker, as much of a pain he could be at times, had saved all of their asses on many occasions. Despite his disease, he was indeed 'the best damn pilot in the Alliance.' He had pulled off stunts that no one else could, and treated it as menial as breathing. He even did the impossible by escaping the Citadel. Another smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as Riza thought of a way to thank him.

She walked down the long corridor to navigation deck, where Presley gave her a flustered salute, and continued to the command deck, where Joker greeted her.

"Hello, Commander," he said in his usual tone. "Come to see how the Normandy's running?"

"Hello Joker," Riza replied. "I actually came up to say something. Could you put the Normandy on auto-pilot?"

"Alright," Joker said warily, flipping the switch to cruise control. "What do you want to-" Joker froze as Riza straddled his thighs and lowered herself onto his lap. She smiled at his baffled expression and pulled off his hat.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my ass yet again," Riza whispered, dropping Joker's hat to the deck and wrapping her arms around his neck. "So thank you." With that, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

-x-

I shall leave you, dear reader, to what happens next, be it Shepard and Joker finish it, or Shepard just leaves and Joker's like "okay..."

So, as an answer to all you Fullmetal Alchemist fans (hopefully there's a few!), yes, I did indeed get the name Riza from Elizabeth (yes, that's her full first name) Hawkeye. I used it 'cuz Riza's badass and awesome!

Drop a review if you feel up to it! I love getting feedback, even if it's *your story sucked ass!* Hopefully, though, I don't get any of those! ^w^

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you on the flip side!

~Daughter of Hat-n-Cloggs


End file.
